


stress relief

by QtPi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Scratching, also i guess isa has a lip piercing in this just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QtPi/pseuds/QtPi
Summary: Whenever Isa or Lea have a bad day at work, the other will help them through it. When they both have a bad day at work, they do what they need to.





	stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut in a good few years... be nice to me!

Isa always gets home before Lea. Perks of working in an office is that when the clock hits 5 you can just shut down and walk away, while poor Lea was stuck counting money from the cash register and kindly telling customers to get the fuck out of his store. Luckily, it’s a weekday so Lea shouldn’t be  _too_  long, business simmers during the week. It’s one of those days for Isa, where he didn’t feel great waking up and his mood continues to fall as the day goes by. Inevitably, the hint of jealousy came and Isa frowned at the front door, waiting for his Lea to come home. What was taking him so long? Usually he was home by now. He knows it’s silly, but Isa misses Lea as soon as they kiss goodbye in the morning. Even though he was recompleted a few years ago, his emotions still overwhelm him and his instant reaction is to hold them in and sulk it out. Tension clamps Isa’s mouth shut, his lips pulling up into a smirk and his brows furrow as he watches the TV, only half paying attention. Finally, there’s the sound of keys jangling from the front door. Then the sound of them dropping, and a muffled ‘ _Fuck!’._  The door opens and Lea comes stumbling in, dropping his backpack and a grocery bag on the doorstep.

‘You’re never usually this late,’ Isa says sternly.   
‘Oh and a hello to you too!’ Lea rolls his eyes and sorts himself out, hooking his coat up and moving the grocery bag to the kitchen. He knows the mood Isa is in, and after his shitty day he doesn’t know if he can put up with it. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, Lea joins Isa on the couch and kisses him on the cheek, sighing when Isa barely responds, ‘What’s got you in a mood?’   
‘Mm,’ Isa shrugs and focuses on the TV, Lea knows he’s having a sulky moment straight away.   
‘Isa...’   
‘You were later than normal.’   
‘Sorry but there were these asshole customers that wouldn’t leave... I couldn’t just leave because of you...’ Lea leans his head back fully and sighs again when Isa doesn’t reply, ‘Are you really gonna act like you have a stick up your ass because I’m late? I’ll be late sometimes.’   
‘I know but...’ Isa clenches his fists and huffs, ‘I was waiting.’   
‘Oh my bad, I’ll just drop everything for you next time. Shall I?’ Lea smirks and raises an eyebrow, feeling smug when Isa closes his eyes and relaxes his shoulders.   
‘I just missed you...’ Isa mumbles as he snatches Lea’s bottle and takes a swig.   
‘Sorry what was that? Didn’t quite catch it.’ Lea purrs as he moves his ear to Isa’s mouth to hear what he thought he said.   
‘I said I  _missed you.’_ Isa never likes admitting any sort of weakness in his eyes, and he wasn’t going to let Lea tease him. He just isn’t in the mood.   
‘Awww, how very sweet of you.’ Lea tilts his head to kiss Isa on the lips, and gasps a tiny bit when Isa immediately clamps down and bites his lip, ‘Woah easy on the lips there.’   
‘Not now,’ Isa sighs and leans back.   
‘So...’ Lea takes his beer back and has another sip before placing it down, ‘You’re in a shitty mood,  _I’m_ in a shitty mood. How ever will we deal with this?’ He whispers those last words in Isa’s ear and smiles when his wrists are gripped tightly. Emotions would always run high in the house, and whenever either of them needed to wind down the other would help. But then there were days where they would both be as bad as each other, and the only way to get out of those emotions was to get it all out in one go.

With a tug, Lea was already eagerly straddling Isa’s lap, draping his arms lazily around Isa’s neck and leaning down to leave sucking kisses all over it. Lea feels a growl low in Isa’s throat as he tastes the salty sweat from the day and he takes the delicate skin softly between his teeth briefly before moving back up to meet Isa’s mouth. At this point Isa is already gripping at Lea’s sides hard enough to bruise his hips and moving a hand up to his hair, gripping the red locks tightly into a fist.   
‘So how do you want to do this, sweetpea?’ Lea coos at a visibly impatient Isa, but before he can answer his lips are back onto Isa’s. Lea’s tongue finds the thin ring that’s pierced through his bottom lip and sucks it gently, grinning when Isa grips harder at the sensation. He adds teeth and gently tugs at the ring before pulling back, gazing lovingly at the riled up Isa, his eyes burning for more. It isn’t fair to leave him waiting, so Lea leans back in and sweeps his tongue on his top lip this time, sighing when Isa’s tongue meets his hungrily. They were always complaining; Lea uses too much teeth, Isa uses too much tongue. Truth was when they are like this, they like being messy, clumsy mouths and all. They could both feel the growth between their hips, and Lea thrusts his hips lightly, smiling when Isa freezes and pulls away.

‘Anything the matter?’ Lea always likes to see how far he can go with his taunts, wanting to kiss Isa’s angry face off. Knowing that no matter how pissed Isa is, he loves it.   
‘You having fun?’ Isa says through gritted teeth, leaning forward to plant wet kisses along Lea’s jawline.   
‘Absolutely,’ Lea leans his head back as he whispers, ‘although I’m hoping we can get all this tension from our day out. How does that sound?’   
‘Mhm,’ Isa hums where he’s kissing.   
‘On one condition though,’ Lea pulls Isa back, ‘I'm gonna fuck you. Got  _that_  memor--’ Isa was already kissing Lea on his lips.   
‘Shut up,’ Isa says between kisses before picking Lea up. He leads them both to the bedroom and drops Lea down.

Before Lea can even catch his breath, Isa is on top of him, pulling Lea’s shirt off and trailing kisses down. At his lower stomach, Isa slowly moves his hand to Lea’s crotch, taking pleasure in the way Lea writhes and grits his teeth.   
‘Can you not?’ Lea looks down, seeing that Isa is going to take his sweet time, ‘Asshole.’   
‘You’re always telling me to take things slow,’ Isa kisses Lea’s hand, ‘I’m just taking your advice.’ When Lea grunts and lets his head fall back, Isa smiles and gets to work on Lea’s sweatpants. He slowly moves the elastic waistband down until Lea’s sharp hips are fully on show, then he pulls them off fully, Lea’s excitement obvious through his thin boxers. When Isa looks over Lea, eyes shut and writhing at the lack of touch, Isa undresses down to his underwear and crawls on top of him before slowly lowering down, their bodies pressed together. Lea immediately wraps his legs around Isa’s torso and runs his hands through his blue silk hair as he crushes his lips against Isa with a mewl. While they kiss, Isa brings a hand down to grab Lea’s ass, and Lea immediately gasps and tugs Isa’s head back, finding a spot on the lower part of his neck. Slowly he brings his tongue into play, then his teeth, sucking until Isa’s groaning.   
‘Bastard,’ Isa bucks his hips. Lea sighs and kisses over the mark he’s left.   
‘I’m not stopping you...’ Lea purrs and grins when Isa latches onto Lea’s collar bone, returning the favour. Lea didn’t care as much as Isa did, a little make up solves everything. But why would he ever hide them? Isa marks his chest after, Lea writhing more, ‘That bad of a day, huh?’ He gasps when Isa brings a hand up to his mouth and the other back down to his boxers.

Lea huffs when he feels exposed, staring into Isa’s eyes. A smile crosses Isa’s face when Lea bites the palm of his hand from the sudden touch. Lea looks irresistible, his green eyes rolling back when Isa grips around him and strokes him lightly, the hand on his mouth moving down to his neck.   
‘ _Isa,’_ Lea groans out, ‘please... let me...’ Isa shuts him up again with a sloppy kiss, staying there as he strokes Lea agonizingly slow.   
‘Can’t you let me do this first?’ Isa says against his mouth, kissing him again when Lea’s teeth start nipping at his lip. When Lea starts to whine he knows he’s close, so Isa moves his hand away and brings it back up, ‘You’re beautiful you know that?’ Isa’s words make Lea’s eyes open again, and he blushes even more than he already was.   
‘My turn.’ Lea flips them around and gets his boxers off fully before straddling Isa and dragging his nails along his torso. The shiver Isa lets out makes Lea bite his lip, ‘What am I gonna do with you?’   
‘Hm,’ Isa reaches his hand out and Lea takes it, ‘Whatever you need to do...’   
‘You know the word if you want me to stop...’ Lea leans forward and squeezes his hand. Isa nods. Lea snarls and leans down to suck another harsh mark into Isa’s neck, tugging his hair hard. The soft moan that comes from Isa’s throat makes Lea grip his hair tighter, moving away and feeling smug at the bruises that would form. When Isa moves a hand up, Lea grips his wrist and pins it by his head, tutting at the man under him. Kiss by kiss, Lea moves down Isa’s body, stopping at his thighs to suck a mark on the inside of his thigh. When Isa lets out another tiny moan, Lea smiles up at him – seeing his serious brooding boyfriend unravel like this always makes him all warm inside. Not wanting to leave Isa waiting too long, he slowly pulls his briefs down and kisses the base of his cock. The sudden contact makes Isa look down with a tiny gasp. Lea simply waves at him before taking him in his mouth, his teeth dragging lightly along the tip. This time when Isa’s hand comes down, Lea let’s him grip onto his hair, but only because he likes it. As soon as Isa tries to guide Lea pulls off and squints up at his boyfriend, his wet pink lips tutting before moving back down.

‘L-Lea, I don’t want to stop you but,’ Lea looks up when Isa speaks, ‘I don’t know how long I can last if you keep this up,’ Isa sighs and breathes for a moment when Lea stops, leaving a kiss on his hip. He crawls back up and bites Isa’s jaw before coming back in for another kiss, Isa sighing at the taste of himself on Lea’s tongue. Lea sits up and tugs Isa up with him, Isa’s arms immediately wrapping around Lea’s waist.   
‘Now, remember what I said?’ Lea purrs, ‘Sit against the headboard.’ Isa does so as Lea gets off him and reaches into their bedside table. Once he has the bottle of lube out, he kneels next to Isa and covers a couple of his fingers. ‘Hey, look at me...’ Lea tilts Isa’s head up with his spare hand before kissing him, slowly sliding a finger in.   
‘Shit.’ Isa gasps and whispers. He tenses a little bit before relaxing back again, adjusting to the sensation of Lea’s finger. When he’s relaxed enough, Lea slips his second finger in as he kisses Isa’s forehead. Isa nuzzles into Lea’s neck and kisses there softly, occasionally moaning or uttering an obscenity. ‘Okay... m’ready’ Isa whispers against Lea’s skin, and Lea slowly removes his fingers. 

Lea adjusts Isa so he’s lying down on the bed, and he takes a minute to take in the image of Isa looking so vulnerable. It’s a rare sight, but Lea is grateful he’s the one that gets to see him like this. On top of him, Lea moves down to kiss Isa softly before adjusting himself. Isa nods and closes his eyes as he feels Lea slowly move inside of him. Once Lea is fully pushed in, he moves Isa’s legs to wrap around him, then he moves out again. Isa still has his eyes shut, but they shoot open when Lea thrusts fully into him again, and again, and again until he picks up a pace. He’s so blissed out that he doesn’t even notice Lea scratching his thighs, his stomach, his hips. Everything was on fire with Lea’s touch, and Lea couldn’t resist Isa’s body. Isa’s body was his masterpiece, and he couldn’t stop adding more. A mark on his shoulder, a scratch on his arm, and Isa let him. Isa whimpers Lea’s name and looks up at him, his mouth slack as Lea fucks him. His moans are irresistible and Lea slows his thrusts so he doesn’t go so soon – he wants to savour every sensation until Isa’s done.   
‘ _Lea...’_ Isa whispers, a hand reaching out. Lea grabs it and kisses the knuckles before pressing his forehead against Isa’s.   
‘You wanna come?’ Lea coos, smiling when Isa moans desperately with a nod. Immediately Lea grabs Isa’s cock and strokes it slowly in time with his thrusts. Isa throws his head back with a loud groan and Lea uses that moment to lean in to leave another mark. As his teeth graze the skin, he pulls back to see Isa let go. His whole body quivers and he grabs Lea’s hair, making their gazes meet and Isa clenches around him. Isa’s orgasm is enough to make Lea go too with a whimper, slowing his thrusts down inside Isa. They both pant and moan, their hot breath and sweat mixing as they ride everything out. Once they are spent, Isa leans back fully and Lea collapses, nuzzling into Isa’s neck.

After a moment’s rest, Lea slowly pulls out, apologizing softly when Isa gasps at the sensation. Lea looks down at Isa, smiling at how peaceful and beautiful he looks. He brushes a strand of blue hair out of his face and leans down to softly kiss Isa. Isa immediately returns the kiss just as tenderly, slowly dragging his tongue along Lea’s lips. They stay kissing until they need to come up for air.   
‘Are you okay?’ Lea whispers, dragging his fingers along all the marks he left.   
‘I’m... wonderful.’ Isa smiles, ‘Thank you...’   
‘Thank  _you_.’ Lea kisses Isa’s cheek, ‘I love you.’   
‘I love you too.’ Isa blushes and leans into the pillow, ‘However... I would love to clean up.’ He chuckles when Lea hides his face, stroking his red locks.   
‘I’ll run a bath,’ Lea kisses his boyfriend one last time before finally getting off him and heading to the bathroom. Isa sighs and curls into the dirty sheets as he hears the faucets run. Maybe his day wasn’t so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Let. Isa. Bottom. More. 2k19.
> 
> Thanks again to Shel for letting me throw my trash fics at him to give me a second opinion!


End file.
